Different
by Dancing On Starlight's Melody
Summary: Flameheart and Blizzardstorm are totally different, like black and white, night and day. And they barely glance more than once at each other, much less any words exchanged. But when one mischievous young apprentice gets bored one day, would an explosion, a little prank pulled, and the help of a few friends bring them together? Written for WillowClan's TenXFlame (FlameXBlizzard).


**You'll understand this story well if you're in WillowClan, but anyone can read it. I've tried to include everyone in WC. For more+ info about the character, you can go to the lovely Guidebook. Written for the lovely Flame + Ten. Any WCers, you can request shippings, I'll try to help you as much as possible! :3 Special thanks to… WillowClan Guide for help and Whatsy for inspiring me with this idea (her story, A Fallen Phoenix).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Millie would not have existed. *glares at Graystripe***

**NOTE! Blizzardstorm is actually Blizzardpaw. I made him a warrior for this story.**

**Characters-**

**_Flameheart - S. Flame Eve (Flame)_****  
****_Blizzardstorm - Ten ways to spoil dinner (Ten)_****  
****Fallenfeather - xFallenSkyx (Fallen)  
Nightstar - ponyiowa (Pony)****  
****Ashpelt - Phoenix's Lost Soul (Phoenix)****  
****Grassleap - Whatsy (Whatsy)****  
****Sorrelpelt - Goldenpetal (Sunny)****  
****Wildbreeze - Cuizard the Bump-nose Dragon (Bump)****  
****Ferretfoot - ****alfalfabet**** (Hacek)****  
****Brambleheart - CandyBunnies (Candy)  
Fireleaf – Fire in The Willows (Bou)****  
****Brownwhisker - Clumzy The-Cowgirl (Reese)****  
****Blossomspots - Imikat (Imi)****  
****Amberblaze - ExplosionsAreFun (Explosions)****  
****Cherrynose - CherryCherri (Cherry)****  
****Fernshade - MorningEmerald (Riz)  
Reedtail – Summer Shadows (Summer)****  
****Fogpaw - believedreaminspire (Spire, me; of course!)**

**~Spire :3**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was a normal day in WillowClan. Nightstar was staring at a photo of Jack Frost. Fallenfeather was engaging in a war of forcing Ashpelt to like pink, whilst burning all the curtains to cinders. Grassleap was listening to Green Day and screaming at every passerby. Sorrelpelt was switching from wolf to kitty every moment. Wildbreeze was riding on a dragon. Ferretfoot was fluffing her fluffy ferret fur. Brownwhisker was tapping away on a little silver device, obviously updating her profile.

And Fogpaw was staring at them, munching on popcorn, with her chin resting on her paw, obviously bored. She was full of questions, but she knew the warriors would ignore her.

_Why does Nightstar stare at Jack Frost? He's just another white-haired old man, who apparently can turn stuff to ice.__  
__Why doesn't Ashpelt like pink so we can save some curtains? He knows Fallenfeather's tantrums...and besides, Nightstar takes money from **my** allowance to buy new ones.__  
__Why does Green Day sound so good to Grassleap? It's just a bunch of screaming.__  
__Why can I not tell what Sorrelpelt is at this moment? Wolf...cat...wolf...cat, ugh, all I wish is that she would stop turning so I could talk to her.__  
__Why is Wildbreeze riding on a dragon? More importantly, why didn't she invite me?__  
__Why does Ferretfoot think her fur is so fluffy? Her name isn't Fluffyfur, though it should be...__  
__Why does Brownwhisker like updating her profile so much? She should update her stories more often._

Yes, it was perfectly normal day... and a bunch of apprentices had run off and started to party. But she wasn't interest in singing "Negative Six Thousand, Four Hundred, and Seventy-One Bottles of Kitty Litter On the Wall..." with the other apprentices. The math of counting hurt her head too much. She also wasn't interested in helping Tanglepaw untangle her fur, and from the sound of it, no one's succeed at it, because Nightstar hadn't changed her name. Yet.

It was incredibly boring. She began to listen to conversations.

"C'mon, Ashpelt, why don't you like pink?" Fallenfeather's high-pitched voice whined.

"Because it's too girly... for a_-" _he paused to puff his chest out, which didn't do much help to his point. "-phoenix!"

Grassleap padded up. "Oh, shush. Go change a lightbulb in the closet, both of you." She shoved them into the nearest closet. And ignoring their yells, she walked over to a shiny Twoleg thing and began to poke it.

"NUUUU! MY WIFI IS GOOONE! I CAN'T UPDAATE MY PROFILE!" Brownwhisker complained, shaking her device. Everyone ignored her. They were used to her complaining about it.

"What is that?" Silverpaw came up and began look over the shiny Twoleg thing. "It's big and shiny, like the moon!"

"It's a laptop, Silverpaw. I'm using high-speed internet to connect to a radioactive cam with night vision tucked in the dark corner of the closet to s-" she stopped. "err, obverse their, very interesting behavior."

"In other words, you're spying on them." Ferretfoot corrected, whilst fluffing her fur. She leaned forward to sniff the laptop. "It seems safe enough." She announced. Suddenly an image popped up on the so-called "laptop", and Ferretfoot screamed. "AAHHHH! Flash photography! My beautiful fur!"

Nightstar, who had come over, ordered. "Guys, can we do something less immature and more serious?" She asked matter-of-factly, her eyes never leaving the Jack Frost photo.

"Oh, and mooning over Jack Frost is so much seriouser." Fogpaw muttered to herself, but Nightstar whirled around. "I was not mooning over Jack Frost, I was simply admiring the beautiful features of his hair, his face, his nose, his ears, his arms, his hands, his jaws-"

"Jaws can be beautiful?" Fireleaf, who had come up behind them, asked incredulously.  
"Just was I was going to say." Fogpaw muttered again, and suddenly a chorus of ooohs came from behind.

"What?" Brownwhisker stopped smashing her little white device and bounded over.

"Fallenfeather and Ashpelt's whiskers touched!" Grassleap ooohed. "It means they're in looove!" She cooed. There was a minute of silence, where everyone stared at Grassleap, and finally someone came from behind, and spoke.

"Omigosh! Imma _have _to put that on my profile." Brownwhisker exclaimed exaggerately, and everyone around nodded like bobbleheads dolls. My profile isn't long enough!" Everyone rolled their eyes, but Brownwhisker was already updating her profile, ignoring all stares. "WAAAIT, I HAAAVE NO WIFFFIII!" She suddenly remembers and went to the corner and sulked.

"Yeah, but Nightstar's whiskers are touching the Jack Frost photo, and Jack Frost doesn't have whiskers!" Cherrynose protested. Nightstar began to speak, but suddenly a flying white and ginger spot landed.

"BOOO!" It was Blossomspots, with her hideous red "cape". "Come to The Dark Side!" Everyone frowned at Blossomspots, who sighed. "WE HAVE COOKIES!" She added in her usual loud voice, and her cool accent.

"OH, THAT WAS SO SCARY!" Everyone yelled, then dove for the cookies. Blossomspots sighed again. "Another failed attempt."

"Wait!" Fernshade called. The entire Clan turned to look at her, cookies in their mouths. Fernshade scooped a giant spoonful of Banana Pudding Ice Cream and plopped it into her mouth. "NO WONE'S MOVINOTING TYE CEOSOT!" Fogpaw rolled her eyes. It was Grassleap interrupting, obviously, her mouth full of cookies.

Lightbulb!

She knew how to make this day a little more interesting.

Fogpaw stood up. "What's she trying to say is, Flameheart and Blizzardstorm love each other." Everyone's eyes widened. Blizzardstorm glared furiously at Fogpaw, who shrugged it off. Flameheart ignored everyone, Pokeball still in hand. Brambleheart stuttered. "B-b-but I t-thought h-his l-l-love I!" And she ran off, sobbing hysterically.

Reedtail rolled her eyes. "Even in an emotional breakdown, Brambleheart, would you care to use proper grammar?" Brambleheart glared, as suddenly, an enormous KABOOM ripped the air. Clouds of dust were kicked up, and everyone coughed.

Obviously, it was Amberblaze.

"You betrayed us!" Wildbreeze cried, but Amberblaze just hopped down, and smiled. "Exploding things is fun. Besides, they were suffering!" She announced dramatically.

"THAT WAS THE POINT!" The entire Clan shouted, and Amberblaze shrunk back, before disappearing in an explosion of sparkles and before Grassleap could kill her for ruining her prank.

And on top of that, Fallenfeather and Ashpelt bolted out of the closet, arguing.

"It's your fault, Fallenfeather! You didn't change the lightbulb!"  
"No, it's your's, because it was your duty to change the light bulb!"  
"Yeah, but it was your job to find the spare bulb!"  
"Yeah, but I couldn't because IT WASN'T THERE. Besides, the light bulb was perfectly fine!"  
"How was I supposed to change the lightbulb if the lightbulb was perfectly fine?" Ashpelt reasoned.  
"You didn't know that! It was pitch black in there!" Fallenfeather cried.  
"Yeah, well-"Suddenly he halted, smelling the dust.

"TAKE COVER!" Wildbreeze screamed, which was easy for her to say because she was on a dragon. Fogpaw passed him a tissue. "Pardon me, sir." Ashpelt scrunched his face up; which Fogpaw assumed was a glare, but with his eyes squinting whilst he was sneezing, it didn't look too threatening.

"A-a-aaaAACHOO!" Flames erupted. It didn't help that Flameheart had already burnt all the curtains. _Great, Ashpelt, I was hoping that I could have at least a penny or two for my allowance._

Suddenly, she spotted Flameheart, quietly turning the Pokeball, muttering to herself.

It was time to put her plan into action.

"Flameheart?" Fogpaw got up and prodded a stick into her side. "Flameheart?" And she looked up, glanced once at Fogpaw before going back to muttering to herself.

"Pokeball…so small…Pokémon, so big…" She muttered to herself again, ignoring Fogpaw.

Fogpaw sighed. She pretty much guessed this reaction. Flameheart was too busy studying the so-called "legendary" Pokeball. Fogpaw grabbed a glass of water, and dumped it onto Flameheart's head, hoping that she would come to her senses, but instead Flameheart almost burnt her to crisps. Almost. Well, Plan A was officially ruined. Time for Plan B. Which she had never thought of.  
Yes, she made a mental note to never mess with Flameheart. Again.

But this was perfect.

Fogpaw disappeared into the forest, not having to worry about anyone following her, for they were all back to doing their normal duties: staring, arguing, untangling, fluffing, or riding a dragon, in some cases.  
Fogpaw plopped down under the shade of a tall tree and began to think, drawing in a patch of sand with her claws. Yes! She had a unfailable plan now. Better than Plan A. The best prank she'd ever pulled in a while.

"Hey!" Amberblaze popped out of nowhere. "What are you drawing?"

* * *

Apprentices were incredibly annoying. Especially that little Fogpaw. What was her point, going up and saying that she loved Blizzardstorm? No. No. No. She didn't love, him, much less like him. He was too self centered, and full of himself. _Brambleheart can have him all. I don't see what's so great about him. _He had a normal fluffy white pelt. And normal, but intelligent amber eyes. _Gosh! And I'm mooning over someone? No. I don't even like Blizzardstorm. _Even though the more she said it, she still didn't believe herself.  
Flameheart shook her head, sighing. She still couldn't figure out why those giant Pokemon fit into those tiny Pokeballs. It was plain confusing. But it was handy for everyone. Tucking the Pokeball away in a ditch in the ground, Flameheart got up, and stretched out her legs.

Everyone was back to what they were doing earlier, their usual duties of WillowClan. She scanned the camp, and her gaze landed on that certain white cat.

_Darn it! Once Fogpaw got him in my head, now I can't get him out. This is stupid. _Flameheart silently cursed that little annoying apprentice to Dark Forest and made a reminder to tell Nightstar to make Fogpaw stay in camp for the rest of her days.  
"Hey, Flameheart!" Grassleap called. She was at the edge of entrance with a bunch of other warriors, grinning madly.

"What?" Flameheart asked halfheartedly, trying to push away the thought of Blizzardstorm. "What?" She asked again, little more brightly; bounding over. The warriors exchanged glances, giggling and shoving each other, whispering: "You tell her. You tell her."

"You're in for a surprise tonight." Fallenfeather told her finally, and the warriors left camp, the sound of their giggles fading as their pawsteps died down.

"Woof?" It was Sorrelpelt, of course, she nudged Flameheart, and Flameheart passed her a piece of fresh-kill, Fallenfeather's words ringing her mind.

_You're in for a surprise tonight… you're in for a surprise tonight…_Flameheart had an urge to run after them and ask them, but she was frozen to the spot as a voice called to her. She had a strange feeling she wouldn't like the surprise. At all. She also had a strange feeling it was about her and Blizzardstorm. Just a hunch.

"Flameheart!" The familiar voice of Blizzardstorm came from behind.

Yep, she was completely frozen.

* * *

"Okay, got it, Fogpaw. No, I won't tell anyone. Let me fetch the apprentices. The warriors are on their way. Um hm, only Nightstar is the camp now, she'll leave later. Yes, yes, okay. Good." Amberblaze nodded. "We can start, in about, an hour. Yes. Moonrise is perfect for this.

An evil grin crept onto Fogpaw's face. "Wonderful."

* * *

"Y-y-yes?" _Why am I stuttering? I. Don't. Stutter. I don't like Blizzardstorm. At all. _Flameheart gritted her teeth, and flexing her claws into the soil, angry at herself. She whipped around, and Blizzardstorm flinched slightly. Suddenly she felt a pang of sympathy for the white cat, but it faded as quick as it came. _Why am I feeling any sympathy for this arrogant furball?_

"Um…" Blizzardstorm didn't seem to notice her stammering. He was too busy raking his claws on the earth. "I'm sorry." He swallowed. For once his voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm or sharp as he shot back to others.  
"For what?" Flameheart lifted her head, confused. Flameheart knew that he never apologized: he was much to arrogant for that. When he argued with anybody - Nightstar, Cherrynose, blahblahblah, he would _never _apologize. Ever.  
"For the incident earlier, y'know. Fogpaw. The thing she said. Even if it was tru-" Suddenly he stopped rambling. Flameheart stared at him, his voice echoing over and over.

_For the incident, y'know. Fogpaw. The thing she said. Even if it was tr_-

She could almost swear that he was going to it was true. Her paws trembled, and Blizzardstorm looked as if he wished a rock would drop on him. But why did she feel like doing a happy dance? Why did she feel so light-hearted, as if a huge weight had been taken off her? Why did she feel like she had to tackle Blizzardstorm and ask him if it was true? Why did her heart soar at those words? Why-

The next question cut off, as a emormous flurry of glitter and sparkles exploded, swirling aorund like stars dancing in the sky, raining down on the two cats, who were still staring at each other. Another explosion hit ground, and send both cats flying to the other end of the clearing. Blizzardstorm looked at Flameheart. Flameheart looked at Blizzardstorm.  
Suddenly, Flameheart was blinded immediately a bright pool of moonlight cut through the dark night sky, and a completely silver cat floated down gracefully, blue eyes sparkling. Stars sparkled her pelt.

"Flameheart," The cat landed down, and began to speak in a high, falsetto voice. "it's time for you to tell the truth. You will hurt too many if you keep what you say hidden."

"Um, are you real?" Flameheart looked suspciously at the silver cat, who didn't flinch at her comment. Flameheart knew she had saw this cat somewhere, but she couldn't tell where. She had the familiar round blue eyes and the slender bulit shape like a cat she knew.

"I told you we should have left a little white! She looks totally fake! She needs white to have blue eyes!" Flameheart could swear that she heard Fallenfeather hiss from somewhere in the shadows.  
"Oh, hush, and watch!" Another cat, that sound like Wildbreeze

"Of course!" The silver cat replied, looking mildly offended at her words. "You need to tell him." She gestured to Blizzardstorm who was sitting on the ground, looking dazed as he stood up.

Whether or not this cat was real, Flameheart knew she would have to tell Blizzardstorm, had it be sooner or later. She stood up, brushed dust off her pelt, and took a deep breath. She felt as if pair of eyes were boring into her, but she exhaled and padded over to him.

"Blizzardstorm, you are the most, intelligent, smart, loyal cat-" Flameheart began to say.  
"You forgot good-looking." Blizzardstorm smirked, some of his old sarcasm coming back, his bright amber eyes laughing like they usually did, held none of the seriousness before, which Flameheart was glad of.

"You're too arrogant for your good, Blizzardstorm. But apparently, for some crazy, insane reason, I still love you." Flameheart knew her choice. The silver cat had reminded her, and now she couldn't deny it. Flameheart butted Blizzardstorm in the shoulder affectionately.

Blizzardstorm purred. "Love you too, Flameheart." Then he touched his nose to her ear.

"IT WORKED!" The silver cat's voice yelled, and immediately, Flameheart recongized it as Fogpaw. _The little apprentice was pretending to be a StarClan cat! Who knew she was so clever. _Cats spilled into the clearing, laughing and giggling and they all were purring. Blizzardstorm looked a little overwhelmed, but Flameheart touched her tail to his shoulder.

Grassleap started singing Green Day. Everyone covered their ears.  
Nightstar started a lecture about how Jack Frost was so handsome. Everyone covered their ears.  
Fallenfeather started complaining about how Ashpelt didn't like pink. Everyone covered their ears.  
The apprentices started to sing "Negative Six Thousand, Four Hundred, and Seventy-One Bottles of Kitty Litter On the Wall...". Everyone sang along.

It was a crazy, crazy, night for a bunch of crazy, crazy cats. The neighbouring Clans weren't too happy about it, but none of them cared. At all. Especially the two crazy cats in the middle, whose eyes were focused on each other, obvlious to all the flashing cameras, which Fluffyfur (opps, Ferretfoot) hid from. They didn't care now.

Blizzardstorm pressed against Flameheart. "We are one." Then they faced each other, noses touching ever so slightly. "You promise never to escape again?" Flameheart brushed her tail over his shoulder. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Brownwhisker yelled, and began to tap away madly away on her little white device, which had actually surprisingly survived her last rageout at it.

"WHAT?" The entire turned to her, and Flameheart and Blizzardstorm glaring at Brownwhisker for ruining the moment.

"MY WIIIIFFFIIII CAAAAAMEEEE BAAAAAAACKKK! Imma have to put this on my profile. Right nao." Everyone rolled their eyes, but they exchanged congradulations around towards the new couple.

Fogpaw smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a boring day after all.

* * *

**This was the fastest fic I ever wrote. Seriously. It took me exactly two days. :) That was so sappy! *sobs* Did you like it, fellow WillowClanners? I'm going to have fun reading your reviews this time. ;)**

**-Spire :3**  
**-Fogpaw of WillowClan**


End file.
